


Nar Shaddaa

by Buttons15



Series: Star Wars AU [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15
Summary: The adventures of jedi Angela Ziegler and bounty hunter Fareeha Amari as they try to cash in the reward for capturing and delivering Jesse McCree.





	

“So what are you going to do now that you’re not, you know, chasing after me?”

They had been for over a week on hyperspace and Fareeha Amari was slowly but surely getting used to the Jedi she had, after much deliberation, decided to keep. It wasn’t easy. Angela was very  _ different,  _ and they had a lot of communication issues which she could sadly not solve the usual way: with her fists. 

She kept trying to raise an argument too, but every time she did the other would just  _ apologize _ and it made Fareeha feel confused and guilty, of all things, because while being a pushover was a sign of weakness, the bullied were supposed to look scared and angry, not  _ genuinely sad and eager to please. _

“I’m going to chase after other people, of course. Hopefully ones with big fat bounties to them.” 

Angela snuggled up under her arm, pressing her cheek to the Mandalorian’s shoulder. Fareeha stiffened, then forced herself to relax. The first time the other did that, she almost threw her across the room in sheer surprise. This kind of casual, soft physical contact was not something very ingrained on her culture. Mandalorians liked sex as much as any other, but the space between “trading punches” and “taking someone to bed” was generally left blank.  

They most definitely did not  _ cuddle _ . 

_ And we haven’t even slept together, _ she frowned.  _ Yet. _

Not that the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. A lot. 

“That sounds interesting,” the Jedi reached out for Fareeha’s hand and placed it on her scalp. “Can I watch?”

Scoffing, the Mandalorian ran her fingers through the other’s blonde locks. How cozy Angela seemed to be getting did not escape her. “Sure.”

She reached out for her tablet with her free hand and booted it up. Tapping with her fingers, she opened the  _ Bountinder _ app and flicked through available contracts, looking for something in her general area with decent pay. One target in particular caught her attention, and she selected it, enlarging the picture and displaying further data.

_ WANTED ALIVE _

_ Contractor Name: SHIMADA, Hanzo. _

_ Target Name: Jesse McCree. _

_ Bounty value: A quarter million credits. _

 

“Is that…a scruffy looking nerf herder?” Angela queried, taking a peek. 

“Seems like it, yeah,” Fareeha frowned. “The Shimada clan is usually true on their money, too. I’ve done some work for them before. The pay looks good. What do you say we take this one?”

It was a rhetorical question, but the other nodded anyway. The Mandalorian accepted the contract. A moment later, the tablet pinged with additional data: more information on the target, where he was last spotted and delivery location. 

Apparently Jesse was a smuggler wanted for running off on a delivery. The value of the contract was unusually high for a crime so simple, but the Shimadas did have a reputation of being petty. More pictures were attached, all of them displaying the same man in different situations. What they all had in common was the ridiculous outlandish outfit, and as Fareeha scrolled through them, all she could think was “ _ You can’t be serious”. _

The file ended with an extra note emphasizing that pay would only be delivered if Jesse was captured alive, and that his death would mean the relocation of the bounty money to hunting down the responsible instead. This was a common practice in live capture contracts, meant to discourage rookies or more reckless hunters.

She confirmed she’d gotten the archives and, as gently as she could muster, pushed the Jedi off her and stood, walking over to the ship’s control deck and setting in their destination.

“Where are we off to, then?” the jedi asked from the -  _ couch  _ wasn’t exactly it, but it was definitely what the blonde was going for when she covered the military styled bench with pillows. 

“We’re gathering information and looking for leads. He’s a smuggler, and he was in our general area… Nar Shaddaa is a good place to start.”

* * *

 

“I - wow,” Angela whispered, grabbing onto Fareeha’s arms to steady herself. “Wow. I think - I think I need a moment.”

The Mandalorian looked around. “Is there any problem?”

The jedi had hidden her face under a hood, but she was close enough that she could see the other had paled. “No, it’s just...this world has a very strong Force signature. It’s a bit dizzying -  _ wow. _ I can see why the Order doesn’t chase you here.”

Keeping both hands on her weapon - it was dangerous to do otherwise in Nar Shaddaa - she moved a bit closer to allow Angela to lean against her, but the other recovered quickly. “I’m… not sure what you mean. Is it going to be an issue?”

“I don’t think so,” the blonde cleared her throat. “It’ll take some getting used to, is all. And I wouldn’t like to linger here. I’m just... _ very  _ force sensitive.”

“We agree on not lingering, then,” she replied, guiding the way. “Stay close and keep your head low.”

They made their way on a beeline to the closest cantina, where it took Fareeha less than ten seconds to spot the local information broker, an ugly Colicoid that clicked and hissed on the corner. The creature reminded her of a large cockroach, as did all of its species. She greeted him in Basic, slipping him a credstick with the usual five thousand credit price.

The bug cashed in the money and nodded for her to continued. She leaned in close and whispered. 

“Jesse McCree.”

It made an insectoid noise and moved to a terminal. A couple minutes later, her wristband beeped to indicate the information had been received. She nodded to the Colicoid to indicate their deal was complete, and stepped back to where she’d left Angela. She wasn’t there.

_ Kriffing hells. _

Muttering under her breath, she reconsidered her policy of no jedi punching as she searched the room for the hooded figure. She was about to go out and search when she got pulled into a side room. She turned to give her assailant a taste of her blaster, but quickly identified the other.

“What fucking part of stay close didn’t you -”

“Shh,”  Angela raised a palm to silence her, expression tense. “Someone’s come for me.” She bit her bottom lip. “You should go. Leave the planet. They won’t bother you.”

“What -”

“Listen,” the blonde whispered, eyes scanning the room over and over. “That’s not like Endor. This is real danger - you could die. You don’t need to get involved in my mess.”

“What, no, are you kidding me?!” Fareeha clutched her blaster and looked around. “Who are them?”

“I can’t tell for sure. The planet’s Force signature is too loud.” She pulled the hood over her head. “Ree, just go. This has nothing to do with you. I’ll handle it.”

“Now you listen up -”

_ Tsheeeeeew. _

“Fierfek.” 

From the back of the room, a masked man in black strolled in their direction, crimson lightsaber in hands. The cantina’s patrons screamed, some drawing their blasters. The security guards, a trio of large Vongs, moved in to take care of the intruder. Angela grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the exit.

“Let’s go, let’s go!”

They ran. They reached the doors just as one of the guards flew and crashed on the wall next to them, his bones shattering with a sickening _ crunch,  _ leaving a bloodstain on the wall. They didn’t stop, dashing to the crowded streets. The man followed close behind, and when people saw the saber, they quickly dispersed.

Angela skidded to a halt and turned to the Sith, pulling her hood back down. Her eyes shone with determination when she turned her lightsaber pike on and shifted to a fighting stance.

The Mandalorian took aim and fired. 

The man did not even look her way when he deflected each shot with his saber. With a dismissive gesture of his hand, he had her flying, and she felt as if an invisible hand had punched her in the stomach. She crashed against a wall, hard, falling down on top of a small quiosque. 

She was up fast enough that she saw Angela’s look of concern right before it changed to alarm when the Sith advanced on her. Fareeha was  _ pissed.  _ She’d be damned if she was letting some shady little shit with a lightsaber throw her aside and nab her jedi like that.

Kickstarting her jetpack, she changed her blaster to high energy mode. Her friend was...not handling herself well, and the Mandalorian had a painful confirmation that indeed, the blonde’s skills in battle were less than decent.

The man struck the Jedi way faster than she could handle, and Angela defended herself with her staff while dodging and backing, clearly overwhelmed. The blonde moved a lot, and while her acrobatics kept her alive, she hardly managed to strike back. Fareeha rained down plasma on the Sith, and this time, he was too distracted to deflect in time. One of her shots hit his shoulder and left a steaming hole on his robes.

He turned his attention to her, tossing her with the Force, but this time Fareeha was ready, and right before she collided, she activated her jetpack and readjusted her body so that her feet hit the wall instead. Using her momentum for impulse, she took to the air and fired again. This time, the Sith was ready, deflecting her shots.

Angela did not idle. She put distance between her and the adversary and, with a wave of her hand, hit the man with objects of increasing size: glass vials at first, then entire sale stands and at some point even a landspeeder. The Sith hissed, deflecting the projectiles with the Force while dodging the plasma bursts. Fareeha managed a second hit, on his knees, and then her weapon was ripped from her fingers and thrown away.

The blonde ran closer and, raising her hand in the air, levitated a dozen vibroblades from a weapon shop. They hovered in place for a split second before flying on the Sith’s direction. He blocked some with his saber and some with the force, but one hit him in the face, leaving a nick on his mask. He stepped back, staggered. Fareeha took the chance to run up to him, grabbing a blade on her way.

They clashed, vibroblade to lightsaber. It was a mistake. The man was more agile than she could have imagined, and were it not for her lightsaber-resistant armor, she would have lost a limb. As it was, she felt a burn spread over her arm, and she yelled in pain, switching the blade to her left hand. 

And then something changed. She felt unnatural strength leak into her muscles, her energy peaking, and time seemed to slow down. The Sith’s movements were abruptly sluggish, his saber leaving a trail of light as it moved. She intercepted it with her blade, pushing it out of the way and landing him a slice across the abdomen.

On the corner of her vision, she saw Angela fall to her knees, eyes closed, and her skin appeared to glow a light blue shade. Fareeha didn't have time to give it thought. She struck again, trapping the lightsaber with her weapon and landing a punch to the man's face with her free hand. His mask blocked the most of the impact, her gloves shielding her knuckles from the rough metal.

The Mandalorian took a step back and caught her breath. Her hands were shaking. She shifted her stance, thinking back to her bladework lessons, and grasped the sword’s hilt with both hands for increased strength. Her next blows were less graceful in technique but packed a bigger punch, and the Sith backed. Hissing, he lifted a large chunk of scrap metal and flung it on Angela's direction.

Many things happened at once. The blonde opened her eyes and lifted a palm to halt the projectile in the air, and on the very moment her concentration broke, Fareeha felt unspeakable exhaustion wash over her. She stumbled, leaning on the sword for support. The Sith saw her weaken and moved his lightsaber towards her head for a final blow, but she put her arm in the way on reflex. 

Burning. Pain. A surge of power hit her body and with the last of her remaining strength, she struck the man in his weakened knee. He stumbled and pushed her back with the Force. She fell to the ground, rolling. The edges of her vision blackened, but she still had time to see Angela skid next to her.

“Step right up,” an unknown male voice echoed. She heard blaster shots.

Fareeha passed out.

 

* * *

She woke up with a start, jumping to a sitting position. Her vision blackened when she did so, and the wave of nausea knocked her back down. Still, a brief glimpse was enough for her to recognize the surroundings as her own sleeping chambers in the ship, and so she took her time to catch her breath before trying to move again.

The Mandalorian stood and gave herself a look in the mirror. She was in a tank top and sweatpants, her forearms wrapped by white bandages. She pressed her fingers against them. The skin under was sore, but not overly painful.  She made her way to the kitchen, and announced her presence to her shipmate by clearing her throat.

“Helllo -”  Angela was on her before she could finish her sentence, wrapping arms around her neck and pulling her into a tight hug. She froze awkwardly before her brain whirred into life and reminded her to hug back. “ - umm, hey.”

“I’m so sorry.” The blonde’s hands trailed down her shoulders until they stopped on her forearms. The look on her face was absolutely heartbreaking. “I’m taking care of them - they’ll be good as new, I promise.”

Fareeha blinked. “I - ”

“Darlin’, thought you’d like to know that you’re running out of blue milk - oh, hello lady.”

She stared at the cowboy for a full two seconds, her face cycling from surprise to confusion to bewilderment. “Is that...the target?”

The jedi smiled. “Fareeha, let me introduce you - this is Jesse McCree.”

“...the target,” she repeated. 

Angela nodded. “Jesse and I had one long talk about love, fear and attachment, and he has agreed to follow us to Muunilinst.”

_ She...talked the target into coming with us.  _ Fareeha took a minute to digest that.  _ I’m not even mad, that’s amazing. _

The blonde had a seat and she followed. Jesse straddled the bench, a glass of milk on his hands. He took a sip. 

“He helped us take down the Sith who had been...chasing me,” the other explained, looking away. 

She made eye contact with the man and nodded in acquiesce. McCree tipped his hat. 

Angela pulled something from her pocket - the sith’s lightsaber - and flicked it on, making the red blade buzz into life. The jedi moved it to one side and then the other before switching it back off and handing it to her. 

The Mandalorian eyed it with a frown. “What, I can’t use this. Don’t you want it?”

The blonde shook her head. “It’s a conflicted weapon. A  _ Sith  _ weapon. I’m too… aligned. It would never sit right in my hands.”

Fareeha was a firm believer that the fighter chose their weapon and not the other way around, but she filed the other’s explanation as ‘a Jedi thing’ and focused her attention on more practical matters. Turning to the man, she extended him the lightsaber.

“Keep it,” she said, handing the weapon over. “You dealt the final blow, so you should be the one to take his weapon.”

“And what the hell am I gunna do with that?” he muttered, but pocketed the saber anyway.  

She walked over to the console to check the route, grabbing a glass of juice on her way. The route was set properly, something she figured was the cowboy’s work, because as far as she knew, Angela couldn’t fly a spaceship. Likely, the man had his own vessel he had to leave behind in a hurry. Fareeha had done that more than once.

The trip to Muunilinst was otherwise uneventful. Once they were approaching the planet’s atmosphere, she used her tablet to inform the contractor they were on their ways. It was a brief walk from the docks to the meeting point, a rental room on top of a local Cantina as it was usual for bounty hunter deliveries.

Jesse grew gradually more tense the closer they were, and Angela placed a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. Fareeha merely clutched her blaster closer in the event she might need to shoot. Being friendly with the target was one of her friend’s quirks - the Mandalorian only wanted to get the contract over with, for better or worse.

She stopped on the hallway that led to the room where their transaction would occur. 

“Wait here with him,” she told her friend. “I’ll tell you when to send him in.”

McCree was either one hundred per cent cooperative or completely terrified. One way or the other, he didn’t protest. Fareeha knocked three times on the door, and a man opened it to a slight crack. The family resemblance was uncanny, but she asked anyway just to be safe. “Master Shimada? I got your cowboy.”

He nodded. She had left her helmet at the ship, so that he could recognize her face. “The Mandalorian. Where’s Jesse?”

“Angela, bring him in.” 

A couple seconds later, the two turned the corner, and -  _ was Angela holding his hand to reassure him? _

“Stop there.” She didn’t give her partner’s actions much thought, because whatever worked, worked. “The money, Master Shimada.”

“Yes, of course.” He pulled a credstick from his pocket and handed it over. Fareeha cashed it in, nodding at the value. “As agreed.”

“As agreed,” she concurred. “Nice working with you, mister. Till we meet again.”

Angela waved to McCree right before she pushed him into the room with the contractor. “Good luck, Jessie! Remember our talks and you’ll be fine!”

_ Jessie? _

Fareeha put some distance between herself and the two men, never giving her back to them, grabbing her jedi on the way. She was cautious, but she needn’t have worried. As soon as the cowboy walked into the room, the door was locked and what happened then was no longer her problem.

They were almost back on her ship when Angela halted abruptly. She actually walked a good dozen steps before she noticed and turned back. The other was waiting for her, agitated.

“I think this is where we part,” the blonde said, not meeting her eyes. 

“ _ What? _ ”

“Listen,” the jedi fidgeted with her fingers. “What happened back on Nar Shaddaa…wasn’t okay. Putting you at risk like that -”

“ _ Excuse me, _ ” Fareeha hissed. “I am plenty capable of deciding for myself the risks I am willing to take. Don’t you fucking dare patronising me.”

The other winced. “Fareeha, what I did to you… the way I pushed your body to its limits -”

“Was what needed to be done at the time. Allowed me to go toe-to-toe with a Sith lord, with nothing but a cheap vibroblade.”

“ - I didn’t ask for permission. It was wrong. I’m not comfortable with it.”

“It’s not your body to be comfortable with!” she snarled, patience running thin. “Do you think I’ve never seen battle in my life? Do you think I’m some - some green, frail -” She took a deep breath. “You used your skills in combination with mine. I’ve been doing that in different ways with different people all my life. There’s nothing dishonorable about it. There’s not even anything  _ special _ about it.”

“Fareeha -”

She didn’t let her finish. She took a step forward, grabbed the other’s head and pressed their lips together, silencing her mid sentence. A low, satisfied growl escaped her throat when Angela kissed back, her cheeks warming under the Mandalorian’s fingers. 

“...I see,” the blonde whispered when they broke apart. “ I -”

“Don’t,” Fareeha interrupted. “Just come home with me.”

She held the other’s gaze for a long, tense moment of silence. 

“I...” Angela closed her eyes and sighed. “...yes. Yes, okay - mmmf.”

The way she smiled against Fareeha’s lips made that kiss even better than the last.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Bzarcher for beta-ing and for the friends on the discord server for bouncing ideas!
> 
> \- _I am addicted to Phamercy in space_  
>  \- Fareeha and Angela are a wreck of miscommunication  
> \- Angela is a cuddler and Fareeha Cannot Cope  
> \- Did McCree run away because he was getting attached to Hanzo? Yes, yes he did.  
> \- Hanzo's natural reaction? Put a quarter million on his head  
> -Why are there Sith after Angela? She knows too much.  
> \- What is McCree doing with that lightsaber? It's a mystery


End file.
